


the script

by RAYrificTy



Category: Gay baby gang, Misfits - Fandom
Genre: Gen, btw this is based off of the one video where swagger is like im going to break the script!!, gay baby gang - Freeform, misfits - Freeform, oof this is sorta old, this is the first thing I ever wrote for the gbg/misfits fandom tbh, this thing is dumb oops, you can still read it if ya want tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-23 22:27:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16627589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RAYrificTy/pseuds/RAYrificTy
Summary: he broke it





	the script

**Author's Note:**

> im posting the finished content I have for the misfits/gbg, so here's the first thing ive ever wrote for it (i apologize if any of it is ooc skskk)
> 
> anyways I hope y'all enjoy it lmao
> 
> (lowercase on purpose)

“wait— i can break the script.”

many pairs of eyes surrounding swagger widened, fear inside of each of them.

“no, don’t do it, don’t go off the script!”

“i can do it!” swagger exclaimed, grinning wildly at just the thought of actually breaking the script.

“no, you can’t do it!!” fitz cried out to him.

he wasn’t listening.

“man, i can do it!”

“you can’t do it!” fitz nearly pleaded, his nervousness evident in his tone.

“i can do it!”

“no! you don’t know what’ll happen!”

they didn’t. none of them had actually broken the script before, so it was unknown what could happen if it were to break.

it could be nothing. it could break, and then they could move on. but most of them didn’t believe that would happen.

no. it would be something much worse.

“i know, i know— i know the one word! i know the one word!” he screamed excitingly.

“the boss will not be happy!” fitz shouted to their other friends, who have so far, only been watching the ordeal take place.

“the one word—!”

“don’t!”

“— i can say, i know it!”

he took a deep breath.

someone raised their gun up, hesitant, but willing to take out anyone that may break the script.

they adjusted their grip, aiming for swagger’s head.

it was too late.

once swagger had yelled out the word, it was over.

the world, as they knew it, began to melt away.

it was not painful. however, it was not entirely painless.

the painful part, was watching his friends.

the looks of his friends faces showed absolute terror as they, along with the rest of the world, melted away into nothingness.

after a few moments, there was nothing.

there was only him, him and the helmet on his head.

he looked around. there was complete emptiness. there were no more trees, no buildings, no roads, anything.

there was utter silence. there were no birds chirping, no one talking, not even any loud gunshots.

he didn’t just break the script, swagger realized.

he had broken the world.

he turned around, hearing an odd sound from the silence.

there were two buttons, one red, the other green.

‘how cliche,’

he thought to himself, chuckling a bit as he walked up to the buttons.

each button had a label.

“start again”, the green one’s label read.

“end”, said the red one’s label.

swagger looked up from the buttons momentarily, noticing a screen-like object above him.

confused, he hovered his hand over one of the buttons, the red one, in attempt to work the “screen” above.

upon doing so, a video appeared. it was the world, or what he assumed was the world moments after he had broke the script.

people were yelling and crying, clueless to what was happening.

he flinched slightly at the screams coming from the video, moving his hand away from the red button.

swagger hovered his opposite hand over the other button, the green one.

it was much, much different from what the red button displayed.

it was him. not just him, at first, but him with his friends.

swagger’s eyes narrowed a little in suspicion. what was wrong with the video? something was off, but he couldn’t seem to figure it out.

in the video, one of them cracked a joke resulting in joined laughter. he examined it for a few minutes, his eyes darting around the screen.

then, it clicked.

the video.

start again.

it was giving him an option to start again.

he would re-meet his friends, and start again.

none of them would know that he broke the script; hell, maybe if he remembered all of this they wouldn’t have a script to break!

he had made his decision.

looking down at the button and back at the screen one last time, he slammed the button with his fist, letting out a “YEET” as his last word.

everything began to melt again, except this time, he was melting as well.

…

there was silence.

nothing.

there was nothing.

only for a while, though.

the world reformed itself, going back years into the past.

where he could start over.

where they, could began again.


End file.
